So This is Goodbye
by 4th Floor Panda
Summary: [AU][Oneshot]He was the perfect student, the perfect son, the perfect friend, the perfect everything. Yet here he was watching the blood pool around him on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. [shonenai][SxM]


This was written for a friend of mine. I totaly owed him a drabble of sorts and this is what came out.

**Disclaimer: **Don't make me face the truth of knowing I don't own the rights to this game and it's wonderful characters. .  
**Warnings:** Character death and slight shonen-ai.

And with that I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

****_So This is Goodbye_****

It was funny really. Here he was the perfect student, the perfect son, the perfect friend, the perfect everything, slumped over on his bathroom floor watching his life drain from the small slit in his wrist.

The brunette watched with morbid fascination as the red liquid hit the tiled floor and went off in all directions upon impact. To think this wonderfully entertaining liquid was what kept the teen alive.

It truly was funny. Here he was watching his life slowly leaving him and for what? He wasn't sad, he wasn't depressed.

So why?

Why was it that he had found himself taking the small razor he had gotten from god knows where and making a clean slit in his wrist?

No, it wasn't like his day had been bad either. In fact, that day had been just like any other day. He had spent it with his two best friends just goofing off and enjoying the beautiful summer weather. They had spent the morning acting like small children building sand castles at the beach and waging war against each other. Come afternoon the three found themselves sharing a nice banana split at the local ice cream parlor where the brunette's twin brother worked.

Nothing bad nor out of the ordinary had happened that day.

But wait…

The brunette frowned his brow in concentration. There had been that man with long brown hair he had bumped into after leaving the ice cream parlor. But nothing really happened, the man had just smiled beautifully at him then went on his way. Nothing odd there.

Sora snapped his eyes open as he felt his head connect with the tiled floor. It was strange for him to just fall over. At least that's what he thought before he remembered he was slowly killing himself for no apparent reason.

It was sad really. Here he was the perfect student, the perfect son, the perfect friend, the perfect everything, lying on his bathroom floor letting himself bleed to death.

He watched the growing pool of blood with half lidded eyes. He was far past the point of no return. No going back now.

It truly was sad. He had no reason to even do this to himself.

What would his friends think?

Would they come in the next morning expecting to wake him up from slumber only to find him lost to eternal rest? Would they blame themselves for something they didn't even cause?

What was that?

Tilting his head Sora saw a leather boot. Curious he tilted his head a little more to find the boot belonged to a cloaked figure.

It was strange really. Here he was on the verge of death looking curiously at a cloaked figure as the pool of blood kept growing on his bathroom floor.

He wanted to ask who this figure before him was but his voice seemed to have left him in his time of need so to speak. But it seemed he wouldn't have to ask after all. The figure slowly removed the hood that kept his identity hidden.

It truly was strange. Here he was looking up at the man he had run into after leaving the ice cream parlor earlier that afternoon with his friends. The man that had given him that beautiful smile.

Why was he there?

How had he known this was where the brunette lived? Had he followed him? Was he a deranged stalker of sorts? Sora began to panic as his mind raced with all of the possibilities. None of which were very good.

All of Sora's panic seemed to be washed away as the man kneeled down and took Sora into his arms.

It was soothing really. Here he was the perfect student, the perfect son, the perfect friend, the perfect everything, being cradled in the arms of some man dressed in black.

It truly was soothing. Here he was listening to the sweet nothings being whispered into his ear, barely grasping the meaning of them as he felt himself growing cold, so very cold.

But it was ok.

He was in the arms of someone he felt he may see again. No. Knew he would see again. He would see him soon.

Body growing far too cold and eyes slipping shut Sora realized there was nothing to fear, he would see this man on the other side.

A small smile graced the brunette's lips as he slipped into sweet oblivion in the arms of the one who had come to claim his soul.

****_End Transmission_****

Hmmm...personaly it feels like I left it open for something more but meh. I donno.  
Anyway, for some reason the idea of killing off Sora and having Marluxia be the grimreaper was very appealing. I donno, my friend wanted something dark so this was the product of his little challange.  
I apologize for any errors there may be and it would be nice if you dropped a line. Reviews are nice, they let me know if my writing is getting any better and what not.


End file.
